


A Series of Smutty Events

by RiceKrispies34



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: The Baudelaires and Quagmires get into a series of smutty events.





	1. Chapter 1

As you probably know The orphan shack wasn’t a pleasant place for anyone to live and sleep (except Count Olaf). Although Violet’s invention kept the crabs away, it did not make the hay bale beds any more comfortable. Klaus tossed and turned trying to get into a position so he could relax, before eventually giving up. Defeated by some hay, Klaus sat up and looked over at his sisters. Violet and Sunny were both fast asleep. Out of anger and jealousy, Klaus kicked his Haybale. Angered at his inability to fall asleep Klaus open the door letting the cold night air breeze against his face calming him down. He stepped outside closing the door behind himself careful now not to wake his sister. 

Once he was a few feet outside the shack he finally felt comfortable. 

Klaus wandered around the school aimlessly. Before long he found himself at the athletic field.

“Klaus?” A girls voice said.

Klaus Baudelaire turned around to see the face of Isadora Quagmire.

“Hi Isadora,” Klaus said. “What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Klaus.”

“I couldn't sleep,” Klaus said looking up at the stars. “The shack is the most comfortable place as you probably know.”

“Yeah, Duncan and I had trouble sleeping there too, but a broom closet isn't that much better.” Isadora had walked up beside him. “The stars are beautiful tonight. My brothers and I used to sneak out at night to lay down and watch the stars till morning when our parents would wake us up for breakfast.”

Klaus glanced over at Isadora, as a tear slid down her cheek.

“Isadora I—”

“It's ok Klaus,” Isadora said turning her head to face him. “You don't have to say anything.

“It's just-just that I—“

“Shhhhh,” Isadora said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s sit.” 

Isadora led Klaus halfway up the bleachers, sitting on the rotting wood. 

Klaus looked at Isadora. The light of the stars cast a glow on her face. Isadora met his eyes for a short time before looking away as he felt his face heat up. 

Isadora smiled while resting her head on his shoulders looking back up at the stars. 

Klaus couldn’t lift his eyes from the beautiful girl. It didn’t take long till he felt his dick grow in Forming a tent in his pants. Klaus tried to adjust his position to hide his boner.  
Curious of Klaus’s movements Isadora lifted her head. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. Spying his bulge in the light of the stars.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Klaus said. “Just a little uncomfortable.”

“I think I can help with that,” Isadora said.

She got to her knees and Slowly pulled down Klaus’s pants to his ankles leaving him just in his boxers.

“Isadora.” Klaus hissed.

“Yes?” 

“We can’t do this here in the open what if—“

“What if what Klaus? What if we get caught? No one is going to see us trust me.”

Isadora leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while pulling his boxers down leaving his dick exposed in the night air.

Isadora not shifting her eyes from Klaus’s face placed her right hand on his balls.

Klaus shivered as he was touched for the first time by someone other than himself.

“You like that Klaus?”

“Y-yeah.”

While rubbing his balls, Isadora with her left hand grabbed his dick. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, generating a moan from Klaus.

“Faster Isadora.”

Without hesitation, Isadora sped up her hand along his member causing Klaus to tilt his head back.

Feeling even more adventurous, Isadora flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock, producing yet another moan from Klaus. 

She licked his cock again this time along the shaft like a lollipop. Locking eyes with him she smiled again and then slowly took him into her mouth, closing her lips around his dick and moving down to take in as much as possible. 

Ohh yeah, ohhh yeah, ohhhh yeah", Klaus breathed in complete ecstasy as Isadora’s head bobbed on his dick.

Finally, Klaus couldn’t take it anymore, Isadora’s lips around his member it just felt too good.

“Isa- oh yeah, I’m cumming.” He basically screamed. 

To his surprise, Isadora didn’t take her mouth off his dick but rather take it deeper. Klaus closed his eyes and fired his seed into her mouth.

Klaus could only smile as Isadora lifted her head from his cock. She smiled back and stood up giving Klaus another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the first. 

Isadora pulled away and smiled again letting out a small laugh.

“Well that was quite a delight  
Shall we meet again tomorrow night?”


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus didn't have any trouble sleeping once he arrived back at the shack. Isadora filled his dreams. They were in a real bed alone, just the two of them in the candlelight. Klaus had his arms wrapped around her as he pressed his lips against hers. Slowly Klaus pulled Isadora’s shirt over her head leaving her in her bra, preceding to kiss Isadora once more. He had just taken off his own shirt when his sister shook him awake.

Klaus opened his eyes to Violets face a few inches from his.

“Get up Klaus, we don’t want to be late for breakfast, or our cups will be taken, remember? I don’t feel like drinking from a puddle!”

“Right,” Klaus said as he put his glasses on. He wasn’t really listening to Violet, but rather thinking about Isadora and their encounter during the night. He debated whether or not it really happened or he had dreamt it. It felt so real, yet he couldn’t believe that Isadora, a girl he had just met, would suck him dry in the middle of the night.

“Klaus!” 

“I’m ready!” Klaus said brushing off some hay from his school uniform.

They barely made it to the cafeteria on time, meeting Isadora and Duncan in the lineup. 

“Good morning Baudelaires,” Duncan said looking at Violet. “How was your first night?”

“It was far from cozy, but what can you expect from a bale of hay?”

“Fair enough, it took us a while but you’ll get used to it, after about a week or so.”

The Quagmire and Baudelaire children collected their food and sat down at their table.

Violet and Duncan started talking about Mr. Remora and how pointless his stories were. Klaus didn’t care about his sister’s studies and listen to her flirt with Duncan. He only cared about the female triplet. Klaus stared at Isadora willing her to look up from her food and meet his eyes. She looked up for a second right into Klaus’s eyes before blushing and looking back at her food.

During Mrs. Bass useless lesson Klaus and Isadora shared quick smiles before turning back to the measurements.

After class, Klaus And Isadora met up with their   
Siblings in the hall, making their way to the auditorium for Vice Principal Nero’s performance. Nero’s violin recitals were painfully boring and awful, to put it nicely.

The Quagmires led the Baudelaires to the back of the auditorium. 

Being in the back of the room made it easier to sleep and not get in trouble. After only 20 minutes of Screeching “music” Klaus began to close his eyelids when he felt Isadora lay her head on his shoulder. 

He froze, careful not make any movements which might cause Isadora to move her head off his shoulder.

Isadora slipped her hand under his pant grabbing his quickly hardening dick.

“Isadora! What are you doing? Duncan, Sunny and Violet are right there.” Klaus whispered 

“Relax Klaus,” Isadora said quietly, starting to stroke his cock. “They’re asleep.”

Klaus peered at his sister and Duncan. Violet leaned against Duncan while Sunny slept peacefully.

She quickly pulled down Klaus’s pants just enough to expose his penis. Isadora pumped his dick as fast as she could till she felt Klaus was nearing his climax. Lowering her head Isadora kissed the tip of Klaus’s dick before taking it barely into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his member.

“Isadora,” Klaus whispered again. “I’m gonna—“ 

He felt his balls tighten as he shot his load into Isadora’s mouth.

“Th-thanks,” Klaus stuttered.

“Anytime Klaus.” Isadora gave Klaus a wink.

Klaus blushed in the darkness while pulling his pants back up. 

Then to the surprise of Isadora, Klaus slipped his hand down her skirt resting it on her pussy.

“You’ve pleasured me a lot Izzie,” Klaus whispered into her ear as he started to rub her clit. “I think it’s time I returned the favor.”

“Oh Klaus,” Isadora moaned as softly as she could.

“You like this?” Klaus rubbed faster.

Isadora nodded rapidly.

Slowly Klaus pushed his index finger through her lips.

Klaus reached over hand covered her mouth with his free hand in order to prevent her from screaming in ecstasy.

Klaus then inserted his middle finger as well into her pussy, pumping them ferociously.

Isadora was in heaven. She couldn’t believe this was really happening, getting finger fucked by a boy she had only met a few days ago, with so many people around, clueless to what was happening in the back row, including Duncan.

Isadora bit Klaus’s fingers trying not to holler and alert the auditorium of their activities as he felt her juices coat his hand.

Klaus didn’t remove his hand till after Nero had finished his atrocious concert.


	3. Chapter 3

                        

 

Klaus slowly removed his hand from beneath Isadora’s skirt.

They woke up their siblings and proceeded down the stairs and out of the auditorium.

Violet carried a sleeping sunny in her right arm, her left hand was entwined with Duncan’s.

“Look,” Klaus whispered to Isadora pointing ahead at their siblings.

“Well Klaus,” Isadora said grabbing his hand, “you’re not really one to judge.”

“Fair enough,” he said with a smirk as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, generating a smile from the female Quagmire.

Far too soon the Baudelaires and the Quagmires had arrived at the shack.

“Good night Baudelaires,” Duncan said, his eyes not straying from Violet’s.

“Night Duncan. Night Isadora.” Violet said opening the shack door.

Just as Klaus was about to follow his sisters inside, Isadora whispered in Klaus’s ear,

“I hope you haven’t forgotten our date  
It would be a shame if you were late.”

A Jolt went through Klaus as he remembered Isadora’s couplet a night ago.

“I guess fooling around at the concert wasn’t enough,” he thought.

“Of course,” he whispered back. Before disappearing inside the shack.

 

Klaus lay down on his bale of hay, staring up at the fungus on the ceiling. His thoughts were crowded with Isadora and the fun they were going to have. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Violet to fall asleep, for within five minutes he could hear her breathing steadily.

As quietly as he could, Klaus got up and opened the shack door, it creaking just a little. Not loud enough to wake his exhausted sisters. He shut the door just as softly before racing to meet Isadora.

 

Klaus arrived to find Isadora already seated on the bleachers.

“Klaus!” She said with a big devilish smile. “Are you ready?”

“Of course,” he said sitting next to her.

Isadora put her arms around Klaus kissing him.

Klaus wanted the kiss to last forever, but Isadora was quite eager to continue their earlier fun.

She crouched below Klaus like she’d done the night before, this time pulling his pants and boxers past his ankles.

She licked her lip eagerly and grabbed his manhood with both her hands, stroking it slowly.

“Oh god,” Isadora said stroking faster, “it’s only been a couple hours but I missed your missed your cock dearly. 

Isadora opened her mouth wide and started to suck on the tip of Klaus’s cock.

Isadora took his dick deeper and deeper till she felt it hit the back of her throat.

She deep throated him even more until she started to gag fiercely. Causing her to pull off for only a moment before engulfing Klaus’s member once more.

While Isadora bobbed her head on Klaus’s member, he took off the top part of his uniform before doing the same with Isadora, leaving her just in her bra. He reached behind her unclasping it and letting it fall to the ground.

Klaus let out a couple moans indicating to Isadora that he was close. She lifted her mouth off his dick stroking it viciously in the night air.

“Unnghh,” Klaus moaned again as he shot 5 thick strands of cum, coating Isadora’s face.

After a few seconds to recover, it was Klaus’s turn to get to his knees and pleasure Isadora.

He quickly dove down and started to lick Isadora, causing her to squirm in pleasure. Klaus then added his fingers and began to finger fuck her for the second time that night.

Klaus felt more confident than he had during their earlier fun. He also didn’t have to worry about getting caught this time, with no one around.

He was in a good rhythm when he felt Isadora tap his shoulder,

“Klaus,” Isadora said innocently. “I would like you to fuck me now.” 

Klaus pulled his fingers out of her pussy looking into her eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

Isadora nodded.

“Okay,” Klaus said lining up his dick with her pussy.

Carefully he pushed in.

Isadora cried out in pain and pleasure, it was so much bigger than his fingers.

“Yes, Klaus!” She moaned.

Klaus went deeper and repeated the motion of going back and forth.

 

Isadora’s moans grew louder and longer, “Klaaauuss, Ohhh, Kllaaaauuuss.”

She hadn’t even in her dreams had imaged getting stuffed with a boys dick would feel even as half as good as it did right now.

“Klaus!” Isadora cried as he went as deep as he possibly could go. “Oh my god! Oh...yeaah.”

Klaus didn’t stop shoving his member in and out of Isadora’s pussy but rather thrust harder and faster if that was even possible.

A moan escaped Klaus’s lips as he felt as much pleasure has he ever had in his life.

After only a few more minutes of fucking, Isadora’s pussy tightened around Klaus’s dick.

“Uhhhhhh…” Isadora moaned squirting her juices down Klaus’s cock. “Keep fucking me, Klaus! Keep fucking me! Don’t stop!”

Isadora’s moans brought Klaus close to his end as his ball hit against her soft ass.

“I’m- I'm gonna cum, Isadora!”

“Not inside me Klaus! I’m not ready to be pregnant yet!”

Klaus removed his dick from her pussy and fired his load onto her face and breasts.

The young teenagers shared a look of mischief and enchantment.

Klaus wiped a strand of cum from Isadora’s lips before giving her a quick kiss.

“I think we should go to bed now, so we’re at least a little rested for tomorrow.” 

“Right,” Isadora said, putting her skirt and tights back on, not bothering with her shirt.

“Good night Klaus.” Isadora leaned in and kissed him again.

She picked up the top half of her uniform and gave Klaus one last smile before turning back to the door, leaving Klaus sitting alone, naked on the bleachers.

Isadora walked back to the broom closet in disbelief, she and Klaus just had sex. A boy she had met a few days ago had taken her virginity. A boy that she loved. It had felt sooo much better than she could’ve imagined.

Still, in a sort of daze, she opened the closet door perhaps too loud...

“Isadora?” Duncan’s voice said in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit, shit, shit," Isadora cursed under her breath. How could she have been so stupid? How did she think walking back to the broom closet half naked covered in Klaus's cum was a good idea?!

She scrambled in a last ditch effort to cover herself up, but it was too late.

Duncan turned on the light rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are yo—" He stopped, his eyes were frozen to her nude cum covered body. "Isadora?" He asked again not entirely sure if what he was seeing was real or if he was dreaming.

"Duncan I can explain—"

"Explain what Isadora? Where you were sneaking off in the middle of the night? Who you were fucking? It was Klaus, right?"

Isadora looked away from her irate brother.

"Isadora you hardly know the guy and you think it's okay to fuck him?"

"It's fine Duncan! Really, I wanted it. Please. Just calm down!"

"You want ME to calm down?! I was very calm and still, very much am considering my sister is snuck out in the middle of the night and was fucking a boy she met a COUPLE DAYS ago!"

"Whatever Duncan, it's my life and I get to choose what I do in it."

"Fine! Go ahead and throw your life away! Fuck every boy you meet! Just don't come back covered in their cum!" Duncan stormed back to his bed turning off the light. Unseen to him was the tears flowing down his sisters' cheeks as she Wiped Klaus' seed off her body.

Duncan couldn't sleep. His sister had sex with Klaus Baudelaire, He couldn't get the image out of his head. He was jealous as well as mad. Jealous that his younger sister managed to have sex before he had. He thought of Violet and their relationship. What were they exactly? I mean sure they had exchanged glances at each other and she'd held his hand on the way back from Nero's violin recital, but he still had his doubts. They hadn't talked about it, and definitely weren't going to have sex a few days after meeting…

He wanted to, his rock hard cock proved it.

Duncan pushed his boxers down to his feet, his hard dick slap up against his stomach.

He began stroking it slowly think of Violet. He pictured her between his legs sucking on his member, taking his whole length down her throat.

Duncan wanted Violet bad. He wanted to push his cock inside her and hear her scream his name in pleasure, just like Klaus had done undoubtedly with his sister.

Soon he felt pressure building in his balls. He grabbed a dirty sock before firing his seed into it.

Duncan, now much more relaxed, fell asleep effortlessly, dreaming of Violet.

Duncan awoke to find Isadora still fast asleep. He felt his dick hardening in his pants as he recalled what had transpired the night before.

Shaking those thoughts from his brain he crawled out of bed to get ready for school. He wasted no time putting on his school uniform and waking up his sister, despite their fight the night before.

The two siblings didn't talk to one another as they made their way to the cafeteria. Isadora and Duncan arrived to find the Baudelaires already seated picking at the disgusting food.

"C'mon Duncan," Isadora said gesturing to the lineup for breakfast. "Let's get some food."

"No thanks Isadora," he said sitting down across from the Baudelaires. "I'm not hungry."

Isadora gave Duncan a worried yet also threatening look as if to say, "don't tell Klaus."

Duncan rolled his eyes as his sister walked off to get breakfast. He sat across from the Baudelaires his eyes fixated on Klaus.

"How did you sleep?" Violet asked.

"Fine," Duncan said sharply still staring at Klaus.

"Are you okay Duncan?" Violet asked visibly concerned. "You seem angry."

"I'M FINE VIOLET!"

"Okay, sorry I was concerned," Violet said obviously not convinced.

Soon Isadora had joined them with her food at the table.

They ate in silence, Violet shooting Duncan a lot of anxious looks.

After class Violet, Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan got a message from Carmelita informing them that Sunny, despite being a baby would after to work overtime for Vice Principal Nero.

"Can you believe that guy!" Violet said once Carmelita was out of earshot. "Making our baby sister work extra!"

"I know," Isadora said shaking her head. "I wish I could tell you it gets better."

"Nero is an extremely cruel person," Duncan agreed.

"As much as I hate him," Klaus said. "There's nothing we can do at the moment to change anything."

"Klaus is right," Duncan said. "For now we should focus on what we can change. So I'm going to study for my stupid quiz tomorrow."

"Good idea," Violet said, "I think we could all benefit from some study time."

Klaus and Isadora nodded in agreement.

"Well there's not enough room for all of us in the shack or broom closet to study well enough, so we'll have to split up." Duncan pointed out. "Klaus and Isadora in the shack and Violet and me in the closet?"

No one objected Duncan's idea, although Isadora and Klaus did look at each other mischievously.

"Okay then," Duncan clapped his hands, "study time."

Duncan and Violet entered the broom closet and spread their notes on the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off Violet's ass as she got down on her hands and knees to examine the notes.

Duncan held his gaze for too long. When Violet turned her head catching him quickly looking away from her and at the wall to his left.

Violet, being quite bright knew very well what had happened. She looked at Duncan spotting a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Is this why you wanted us to study separately?" Violet said with amusement. "So you could stare at my butt?"

"Well… I… like I said the broom closet and shack are too small for all of us to study effectively."

"Right, and it's not like we could've found someplace outside?"

Duncan scrambled to come up with a defense unsuccessfully.

"I see," Violet said stepping towards Duncan. "You want to take our relationship further because holding hands and stuff isn't enough for you?"

Once more Duncan was unable to respond.

"Okay then," she walked closer to Duncan, "let's do it."

Before Duncan could even process her words Violet had pressed her lips against his.

They wrapped their hands around one another as they shared their first kiss. Violet's lips were not as smooth as Duncan had thought, but they were perfect.

He reached up stroking her hair as they entwined their tongues in each other's mouths. It turned Duncan on more than anything, his dick hardening even for the heat of the kiss, he never wanted it to end.

But Violet did end it after a few more minutes of making out.

"I think you had bigger things on your mind," Violet said with a wink.

She got down onto her knees pulling down Duncan's pants before he could really understand what she was doing.

She could see his massive tent in his boxers.

"Somebody's eager," Violet said, shooting a glance of lust up at Duncan.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this Vi."

"Well, we did just meet the other day…

Anyway, I hope It lives up to your expectations."

She pulled down Duncan's boxers, his dick springing free hitting Violet in the nose.

"S-sorry Violet."

"You're so adorable," Violet said causing Duncan's face to turn a deep shade of red. "Besides, I liked it."

She slowly ran her fingers along his shaft.

"Ahhh," Duncan moaned softly.

"You like that Duncan?"

He nodded, biting his lower lip, trying not to blow his load already.

Violet stuck out her tongue and licked the bottom of his cock very slowly.

"Mmmm," Duncan moaned.

Violet engulfed the head of Duncan's cock, sucking on the tip for a few minutes before moving her tongue up and down his shaft.

Duncan just stood there, enjoying the sensation of having Violet lick his shaft up and down before she began to engulf more and more of his cock in her hot slick mouth.

Soon Violet was able to take all of Duncan into her mouth with ease.

"Oh, God!" Duncan tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and smiled. "Violet, that feels wonderful!" He moaned contentedly as She reached up behind him and gripped his ass, taking even Duncan's balls in her mouth for a few seconds, before bobbing her mouth down on his shaft once more.

They sat down on the bed where Duncan leaned Violet up against the wall, his dick just barely touching her Pussy lips.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Violet said with a nod.

Duncan eased his way in causing both to moan with pleasure.

He started slow but gradually sped up as he and Violet got accustomed to this new activity.

Duncan, in all honesty, had no real idea what he was doing. Sure he had seen a couple pictures of naked girls that he'd jerk off to before the fire. He had also overheard some boys talking about how they'd fucked all these girls. However, Duncan was a very smart kid and soon figured out how to please Violet the best.

"Ungghhh! Yes, Duncan just like that don't ever stop! Ohhhh, yes, Duncan!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as she and Duncan fell into rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Fuck!" Violet screamed, just as she went through her orgasm, her juices coated his cock as it continued to move in and out of her swiftly.

The warm sensation of Violet's hot cum gushing down his shaft put Duncan over the edge.

"Violet, I-I'm gonna—"

"Pull out Duncan, I want to taste your cum," Violet begged, releasing her legs.

Duncan obeyed, as he halted his thrust and pulled out of Violet for only a few seconds before she had it in her mouth once more.

Violet was much more aggressive this time around, going much faster, tasting her juices on his cock.

"Vi oh Violetttt!" Duncan almost screamed, shooting strand after strand of cum into her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmm tasty," Violet exclaimed once Duncan's dick had stopped spasming and he removed his deflating dick from her mouth.

The two naked lovers collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Well that was fun," Violet said, turning her head to look into Duncan's eyes.

"Very fun," he replied giving Violet a quick kiss.

"We should probably get dressed and maybe actually study a bit," Violet said sitting up. "I don't like the idea of our siblings walking in on us like this."

"Something tells me Klaus and Isadora won't be coming over her anytime soon," Duncan replied pulling Violet back down on top of him.


End file.
